New orginzation members?
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: I don't own anyone but my own Oc Rose. kaida and shakira are my friends. Enjoy. oh and its not a pairing


Rose was half asleep when she heard a loud thud from in the house. She grabbed her mini blue flashlight and went to investigate in her PJs. She soon located the source of noise. A chair had fallen over.

"Probably a cat" She mutters. Then the sound of footsteps was heard from the living room. Rose carefully peeked through the archway into the living room. There was a Bright Purple sphere in the middle of the room. Rose blinked and studied it for a moment.

"Oh My God! That's-"She started before a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Shhh…." Came the mysterious voice. Then the person wrapped their arm around Rose's waist and picked her up. She started struggling as she was carried over to the bright purple sphere. She then was tossed in. She couldn't see for a moment. Then someone on the other side caught her. She was set down gently. Rose looked at the blond guy in the black robe. He had spiky hair and blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was soft and sweet.

"Y-yea" Rose stammered.

"Good it's not often girl fly out of portals into my arms." He said, "Anyway I'm Roxas, Who are you?"

"I'm Rose" She smiled, "Now where am I?"

"You're in castle oblivion" Roxas replied.

"Oh my god. You're Roxas and this is kingdom hearts!" Rose gasped, "Shakira will be Soooo jealous!" A spiky red haired guy came out of the portal. As soon as Rose saw him she hid behind Roxas.

"Roxas! I see you met the target of my mission" He said. Then he took a hold of Roses arm and started dragging her off. "See you later, Roxy"

"Wait! Axel! Where did you find her?" Roxas shouted after them.

"In some world" he shouted back.

They soon reached a doorway. Axel opened the door and shoved her in.

"No need to be rough with our new organization member" the silver haired guy in the chair said.

"Organization member?" Rose muttered.

"Yes, you're number 14. Axel, do you might showing her around?" he said

"Me? Why not Roxas?" Axel exclaimed.

"Fine, Roxas can do it." The silver guy said. Axel grinned then pulled Rose out of the room.

Roxas was alone when Demyx leading a brown haired girl came out of another portal. Then they went walking down the hall way. Then Marluxia came out of a third portal carrying a black haired girl. She had short hair, and blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, black pants, and brown boots. And she was tied up and gagged. Marluxia also had a black eye.

"Here Roxas" Marluxia said before handing the girl to Roxas and walking off. Roxas blinked confused but instead took the gag off of the girl and started untying her.

"What's your name?" Roxas asked while untying a knot.

"My name is Shakira. Wait. Is this castle oblivion?" she said. Roxas nodded and looked at her. "How. Did. I. Get. In. That. Video. Game!" she wondered out loud. Then axel came over dragging Rose still.

"Roxy, you get to show her and her friends around" He said then deposited Rose next to Roxas. Then he walked off.

"SHAKIRA!" Rose shouted. "How did you get here?"

"I was kidnapped. What else?" Shakira grinned. Roxas finished untying Shakira then looked at the two of them. Rose was still in her green PJs, and Shakira was in her day clothes.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Where did you two come from?" Roxas asked curiously. Before either could answer the brown haired girl from before ran over to them. She was wearing her PJs too. She was in a dark green nightgown.

"SIS! I found you!" She said happily.

"Oh Hi, Kaida" Rose said.

"How did you get here?" Shakira blinked.

"Demyx led me here!" She grinned. Roxas of course passed out at this moment from confusion. The three blinked and looked at him.

"You want to carry him, Shakira?" Rose asked. Of course Shakira was already getting him on her back. Then the three headed off into the direction where his room was located.

When Roxas woke up he was on his own bed. And the three girls were looking around his room.

"Oh, Sis, He woke up" Kaida said noticing him sitting up. Rose and Shakira looked at him.

"Kay. Well I'm guessing Shakira is number 15, and Kaida is number 16" rose said.


End file.
